


Five Things (Sonny/Vinnie edition)

by rosa_himmelblau



Series: Fives [2]
Category: Wiseguy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa_himmelblau/pseuds/rosa_himmelblau
Summary: Five things Sonny never asked Vinnie to do.





	Five Things (Sonny/Vinnie edition)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).

> Thanks for the lovely afternoon of mulling. *g*

1) Sonny never asked Vinnie to get down on his knees for him.  
Not that Vinnie didn't do it—hell, after the first time, the knees of his pants always had creases in them. But Sonny never asked, and that was important.

2) Sonny never asked Vinnie to dust anyone for him.  
Well, not after Hawthorne, and that was a joint venture, and anyway, Vinnie **had** to do it, to prove himself. But after that, Sonny never send him off with a gun in his hand.  
Which was kind of weird, because that was supposed to be part of Vinnie's job description.

3) Sonny never asked Vinnie to show him the places he used to take girls to make-out.  
But Vinnie did, on their way home from dinner at Mama Terranova's house. Vinnie told him all their names, too, and what they'd let him do, and Sonny had the worst case of blue balls by the time they finally got back to the Royal Diamond.

4) Sonny never asked Vinnie to bend over for him.  
Not that Vinnie didn't do **that,** too, and almost as often as he sucked Sonny, but Sonny never asked. Vinnie offering—Vinnie **begging** for it—was almost as big a turn-on as getting it in.

5) Sonny never asked Vinnie to stop seeing Gina.  
Vinnie did that on his own. Sonny didn't ask him why he'd stopped seeing her, either, whether it was because of him, or because of what happened with that whack-o creep, San Martano, or if there was something else. Maybe it was just because she was wrong for their kind of life and Vinnie knew it. But whatever it was, Vinnie stopped seeing her.  
(Sonny liked to think it was maybe because of him.)


End file.
